


Despedidas

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Retazos de mi vida [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existen cosas a las que cuesta mucho decir adiós.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despedidas

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Serena Tsukino, Darien Chiba.

 

 **Resumen** : Hay despedidas que duran eternamente.

 **Beta:** Sol Levine

**Palabras: 639**

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

Serena nunca había sido buena para recordar fechas y lugares, su mente organizaba las cosas de otra manera a como lo hacía la mente de sus amigas; pero aquel lugar y aquella fecha, los tenía grabados con hierro candente en la memoria. No era que deliberadamente hubiera guardado aquella información parar torturarse, era más bien que de alguna manera, su inconsciente escondía la fecha hasta que era momento de recordarla.

Se había vuelto ya una especie de ritual. Escapaba de su rutina diaria e iba a aquel lago, temprano, muy temprano, cuando el sol aún no estaba del todo en lo alto. Y entonces aparecía él.

Durante todo el año, no sabían uno del otro, salvo por aquel día en que él se colocaba a su lado y juntos y en silencio, miraban el lago.

Llevan años haciéndolo, tantos años como los que habían pasado desde que terminaron su relación, pero lo que los reúne en ese lugar cada año sin falta, era mucho más fuerte que lo que había existido entre ellos. Serena pensaba que a veces era la culpa, otras, que era la añoranza, y otras veces más, que era un intento de demostrarse que estaban haciendo las cosas mejor de lo que lo habrían hecho de seguir por el camino predeterminado. O tal vez era una combinación de todas ellas, la que los llevaba todos los años al mismo lugar.

—Voy a casarme.

Es la primera vez en 7 años, que él ha hablado.

Serena parpadea y lo mira. No está muy segura de lo que debe responder a eso.

—Estoy segura que Rini donde quiera que esté, desea que seas feliz y yo también me alegro por ti. –contesta ella con sinceridad, ya sin todo el drama y dolor que había acarreado su decisión de terminar su relación.

—Ella también desearía que fueras feliz. Debes de dejar de castigarte Serena, debes buscar tu felicidad, no es un pecado.

Siente las lágrimas traidoras formándose en sus ojos, y quiere negar con vehemencia; gritar de ser posible, que no se está castigando. Y mientras que puede hacerlo con las chicas, no puede hacerlo con él, nunca fue buena para mentirle a él.

—A veces me miro en el espejo y puedo sentir a Serenity reprochándome.

Siente las manos cálidas del hombre apresando las suyas.

—Lo que me dijiste ese día era verdad Serena, nos queríamos, pero lo que sentíamos tu y yo, no era sino un pálido reflejo de lo que sentían Serenity y Endymion. Nos buscábamos por una promesa del pasado, ellos deseaban estar juntos, pero tuvieran su oportunidad y no estaba escrito que fuera así. Nosotros también merecemos nuestra oportunidad de ser felices, no podemos seguir haciendo caso de una promesa que nosotros no hicimos. Y yo sé que Rini existe en otro universo, y que ella quiere que en todos los universos seamos felices, así que por favor deja de castigarte. Has logrado muchas cosas, es hora de que dejes de negarte el amor.

Y solo hasta ese momento, Serena entiende lo mucho que lo había echado en falta. No como el amor de su vida, sino como su familia, su hermano. Lo abraza con fuerza.

—¿Vas a invitarme a tu boda? –pregunta incapaz de decir otra cosa con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

—Por supuesto, eres mi familia Serena. Mi hermana pequeña.

Serena sonríe a pesar de las lágrimas, luego mira el lago de nuevo. Desvía la vista a una de las orillas, ahí donde vio a Rini por primera vez, donde la niña cayó del cielo directo a su cabeza.

_“Adiós Rini, te prometo ser feliz”._

—Aunque eso suponga tener que invitar al insufrible de Seiya Kou. Realmente Serena, tienes un gusto terrible en hombres.

Y entonces sí, Serena lanza una carcajada.

Es momento de permitirse ser feliz con su estrella.


End file.
